


Happy birthday, Yaku Morisuke

by divine_fanfics



Series: happy birthday, haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/divine_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, yaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Yaku Morisuke

Happy birthday to the cute  
a. Libero  
B. Lev-kickener  
C. Nekoma mom  
D. Yaku  
E. Cat

either ways, whichever you pick, he is still yaku-san.

This August 8, is yaku's special day.

so, if you had a chance to see the great yaku, what would you do?

A. Hugening him  
B. Kissening him  
C. Lovening him

Happy birthday again to our dearest yaku-san, the cute  
A. Mother to nekoma  
B. Lev-kickener  
C. Cat  
D. Libero  
E. Yaku

And again, whichever you pick, yaku will always be Yaku.

Please let me know which of the choices you pick and you can also pick multiple choices!


End file.
